G.U.A.R.D Power Levels
G.U.A.R.D has developed a power level system to evaluate their personal and threats, determining how strong, intelligent, and skilled each ranger and enemy is. It is used in Power Rangers EDF, Star Chase, X-Energy, 3000, and Spirit Nova. G.U.A.R.D Power Levels Tier 4 (0-10) LITTLE TO NO POWERS: 0-4.99/10 Little to no powers indicates beings who have normal capabilities. ELEVATED POWERS: 5-5.99/10 Elevated powers indicates beings who have slightly above normal capabilities. EXAMPLE: MYRON LEONARD ''' ''ENHANCED POWERS: 6-6.99/10'' Enhanced powers indicates beings who have any extraordinary qualities and capabilities. '''EXAMPLE: JAMES THOMPSON, MISSILE NAVY SUPERHUMAN POWERS: 7-7.99/10 Superhuman powers indicates beings who have superhuman abilities, or abilities of comparable nature. EXAMPLE: CALVIN ROOSEVELT, STAR RED MAJOR POWERS: 8-8.99/10 Major powers indicates beings with true supernatural powers or major enhanced abilities. They are extremely powerful in nature in any skill. EXAMPLE: THE MUTANT TWINS, MIND ORANGE and SPEED CYAN ULTIMATE POWERS: 9-9.99/10 Ultimate Powers indicate beings with truly awesome power and abilities. They are the strongest, smartest, fastest, etc. Have powers nearing single planet altering level. EXAMPLE: FURY, FURY GREEN Tier 3 (10-11.99) PLANETARY POWERS 10.01-10.99/11.99 Planetary powers indicate beings who have the level of Ultimate Powers on a single planetary scale. EXAMPLE: CHAOS WITH DEATH RING STELLAR POWERS 11-11.98/11.99 Stellar Powers indicate the same level of Planetary Powers, except on a star system level. This is the most powerful level before reaching possession of any one Destiny Shard. EXAMPLE: RYGOR WITH HEART OF THE QUIL GOD POWER OF A DESTINY SHARD: 11.99/11.99 Any being powerful to control any one of the Destiny Shards instantly becomes one of the most powerful beings not born into being in the upper echelon of the universe. EXAMPLE: ANY BEING WITH A DESTINY SHARD '' Tier 2 (12-999.99) ''COSMIC POWERS: 12-19.99 A technical member of the Upper Echelon of the universe, The Cosmic Powers. Has powers of Destiny Shard without owning one, and control of an aspect of the universe. EXAMPLE: ZARO SHI TRANSCENDENT POWERS: 20-49.99 Transcendent Powers indicate that just above the lower level Cosmic Powers. Multi-star system warping capabilities. EXAMPLE: PROFESSOR RUIN UPON GAINING POWERS OF THE IMMORTALS GALACTIC POWERS: 50-99.99 Galactic Powers indicate powers capable of galactic warping. Can change course and trajectory and pure energy of a single galaxy. EXAMPLE: SABBATH ARMAGEDDON ''' ''MULTI-GALACTIC POWERS: 100-499.99'' Multi Galactic Powers indicate powers capable of altering entire galaxies. Of having the abilities controlling multiple galaxies at will. '''EXAMPLE: ZARO SHI WITH FULL COSMIC CORE, NARCIS AT FULL POWER ALL-FATHER POWERS: 500-999.99 All-Father Powers indicate powers on the level of Amaterasu, and other space deities. Can create life and galaxies, such as Xemon and The Ten Worlds. EXAMPLE: AMATERASU Tier 1 (1000-∞) UNIVERSAL: 1000-1,000,000 Universal Powers have the power to change the universe withe their mere presence. Can destroy universe at will. EXAMPLE: PLANETOR MULTIVERSAL/EXTRA-DIMENSIONAL: 1,000,000+ Multiversal Powers indicate universal powers on an extra dimensional level. Can destroy multi universes at will. EXAMPLE: THE IMMORTALS, ANY BEING WITH ALL SIX DESTINY SHARDS 'Tier 0 (INCOMPREHENSIBLE/BEYOND INFINITY)' ''INCOMPREHENSIBLE: '' Incomprehensible powers indicate beings with powers beyond comprehension, and are unmatched. Cannot be quantified. EXAMPLE: THE UNIVERSAL COURT, CHAOS WITH ALL SIX DESTINY SHARDS, COSMOS WITH ALL SIX DESTINY SHARDS Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Power Rangers X-Energy Category:Kamenrider2011